The Second Generation Marauders, year 1
by MoonRaven95
Summary: Meet Pamela, Cecilia, Lewis and Nathan who are going to Hogwarts. Four kids, four houses, seven years, a lot of trouble. It's their first year and they meet new friends, new teachers, new enemies... And dream of doing something great during their time in Hogwarts. Let's wish them some luck! OC warning, but also all our favourite characters. check inside for more
1. The beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is my very first chapter of this HP fic I'm starting my publish for your delight. It tells about four kids who start at Hogwarts. all of them are my OCs and all of them are on Harry&co's year.**

**But now, to the first chapter. You may meet the first three of those four. It's the summer 1991...**

* * *

It was almost the end of the school year. A girl was sleeping on her desk in the middle of a classroom. She was really pale and had shadows under her eyes, like she hadn't slept properly in the past few days. She even had some grey shades in her light brown hair which made the impression of a pale, tired and sick girl stronger.

"Pamela, wake up…" Another girl whispered to her. That girl had curly, darker brown hair but the bangs and two locks on the sides of her face were black(she hadn't dyed them, though). In front of her her warm-brown eyes she wore a pair of round glasses. "Pam… Mrs. Greenalley will get mad pretty soon, you know –."

"Pamela Satinwhite! Wake up on this instant!" A woman's voice echoed around the classroom.

"I'm awake!" The sleeping girl – Pamela Satinwhite – exclaimed and jerked her head and upper body up from the desk. A crash was heard and Pamela found herself lying on the floor. Everyone laughed. Even the girl's friend was smiling to her.

"Miss Satinwhite, this is your last day in this school. Would you at least try to stay awake?" The teacher sighed.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am…" Pamela rose up slowly and took her chair. She felt how her cheeks got color as she sat down on the chair. Then she turned to watch her friend, pouting: "Cess…"

"That wasn't my fault." The other girl tried to defent herself but was still smiling. "You just didn't wake up. I tried. Honestly."

"Yeah, yeah…"

While the teacher consencrated on controlling the mess in the classroom caused by the rest of the class(boys making airplanes from old exam papers and girls giggling and whispering to each other), Pamela got a chance to sleep some more minutes. Her friend – Cecilia Taylor – sighed. She couldn't believe how her friend was able to sleep there.

Finally the school bell rang, informing both the students and the teachers about the end of the school day. The classrooms got filled with sounds, mostly the chairs' scratching the floor as the pupils rose up and started chattering with their friend. The teachers tried to remind them about the next day: they should come to get their certificate of ending the elementary school. But no one listened, not even Pamela or Cecilia. They already knew about it and were now thinking their own things. Pamela hoped getting home as soon as possible and sleep more. She hadn't slept at all on the previous night and was now hiding a yawn behind her palm. Cecilia was only excited about the upcoming summerholiday. They both headed towards the schoolgates where a boy waited for them.

"Lewis!" Cecilia exclaimed and rushed to hug the boy.

"Ugh… Cess, let go of me…" Lewis mumbled under the girl's weight. Cecilia let go and the boy took some deep breaths. "Why are you always glomping on me?"

"'Cause you are my friend." Cecilia grinned to the boy who glared at her. Pamela walked to them.

"I seems you are as lively as always, Pam." Lewis said to her.

"Hmph, yeah…" She mumbled.

"Guess what?! I have an idea!" Cecilia announced. "Let's go to buy ice creams. The last school day must be celebrated."

"Offically the school ends tomorrow." Pamela pointed out.

"Aww, c'mon…" The other girl whined. "Don't be such a killjoy."

"She doesn't. She only reminds us about the facts." Lewis grinned, placing his arms on the shoulders of both of the girls.

"True. Let's go for the ice cream now. It's also so nice weather here." Pamela cheered up Cecilia who beamed at her.

"I guess we'll take the usual ones. Chocolate for me, strawberry for Cess and mint for Pam."

"Correct." The two girls said at the same time. They glanced each other and Lewis bursted out in laughter. Pamela shrugged with a sigh.

"C'mon…" Cecilia mumbled and they headed to the nearest park for ice cream.

* * *

They were sitting on the lawn and licking their ice cream on the waffle cones. Lewis and Pamela were having a conversation but Cecilia stayed quiet, deep in her thoughts.

"Cess? Are you alright?" Pamela asked after a while, interrupting Lewis's talk and the other girl's thoughts.

"Oh…" Cecilia gave a start. "No… I'm alright. I just…"

"Just what?" Lewis pushed his face closer and glared the girl. Cecilia stared at him and sighed then deep.

"I'm moving. To London." She avoided looking them in the eyes. A silence followed her words. How long it lasted they didn't know but their ice cream had started to melt by the time Lewis realized to try regaining his ability to speak. Pamela stared calmly at her friends and waited for Cecilia to tell more. She licked the remains of her mint ice cream and stuffed the cone to her mouth.

"Lewis, you have ice cream on your trousers. It looks pretty _riddikulus_." She pointed out and broke the silence. The boy cringed and leaned away from Cecilia. He didn't even notice that Pamela had filled a spell into her sentence. Usually it made him laugh and Cecilia think why she mispronounced on purpose.

"We are leaving tomorrow. A bit after the school ends." Cecilia continued after ages. "I heard about it a couple of weeks ago from my mum. She got a new job there. And my new school will be there too…" She was still watching her lap.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Pamela asked while Lewis seemed like he had hard time to digest the new information he had just gotten.

"'Cause then we would have been brooding the whole time." Cecilia made an expression and an angry sniff - which resembled so much Mrs. Greenalley when she had been insulted – making them laugh. It was her speciality: making them laugh when they were down.

* * *

"I can't believe you'll be gone." Lewis sighed, wiping the chocolate stains from his trousers with a handkerchief he had borrowed from Pamela. He had already tossed the remnants of his ice cream to the nearest trash bin. "And I can't believe either that we have known only for three years. It feels like we have known forever."

"Yeah, we are moving pretty much. I wonder where we'll be in next three years." Cecilia grinned and leaned back until she was lying on the ground. "The previous place in Surrey was horrible. And the place before… I don't even remember it. Anyways, these three years have been the best time in my life this far."

"What happened in your previous place?" Pamela asked curiously. "Come to think of it… you haven't really told us."

"We lived in a small, boring neighbourhood. It wasn't very bad though. The people there just didn't have a life. School was kinda okay I guess. I was mostly ignored or bullied."

"You were bullied?" Lewis repeated, eyes wide in shock.

"It wasn't anything serious. I just happened to try and help another bullied kid but after I got beaten up pretty badly and told several times from my other classmates to leave the kid alone I finally gave up. I was such a loser back then." Cecilia explained bluntly.

"Doesn't fit at all on your personality. You are the most stubborn and easy-going person I know." Pamela smirked to the girl.

"I didn't have any real friends there. It was three years of hell and I was extremelly relieved to get out of there."

"Who was that kid anyways? The one you tried to help in the beginning?" Lewis settled next to the girl and yawned a bit.

"I dunno. He was pretty shy. I shared my lunches with him 'cause he didn't have much with him and I got plenty. But I never asked his name. But I do remember the name of the biggest bully in the entire school. And when I say biggest it also means size in this case."

"Who was it then?"

"Dudley Dursley. And he was the cousin of that bullied boy. Oh, I'm so relieved I didn't live on the same street than them. They lived on Privet Drive while I lived at Mongolia Cresent."

"You have pretty selective memory you know."

"I do know it."

* * *

It was the time to leave. Cecilia headed to another direction then Pamela and Lewis.

"Pity she has to leave. I really like her. Even though she is a muggle." Lewis shrugged.

"But it also makes the things easier to us, doesn't it?" Pamela eyed her best friend she had known her whole life. "Now we don't need to explain anything to her."

"True."

They didn't say anything else. They just walked forward and separated and one point without any words.

The door slammed shut behind Lewis as he came in. He only sat at the kitchen table and ate the sandwich his mother Marie Locksley (née Schema) had made for him. His sister Sarah sat opposite him.

"What's up, lil' bro?"

"Cecilia is moving away." Came the reply but one could have though it was someone else than the black haired boy because his lips barely moved. Before either one of the women managed to say anything, the boy's father – David Locksley – stepped into the kitchen, wearing a pinstriped robe.

"Good for you then, boy. Getting rid of that muggle." He said and without looking at any of them sat at the table to read the day's Daily Prophet he hadn't read on the morning. "Only thing to left to you is to get rid of that Satinwhite girl and look for better company."

"Father! Cecilia is my friend! And so is Pamela!" Lewis slammed his half-eaten sandwich on the plate and rose up in fury. "Stop being so damn prejudged!"

"Dear… the times are changing…" Marie tried.

"Seriously father…" Sarah sighed and buried her face behind her palm.

"We have discussed about this before. And I'm the head of this family. Locksley's family line has stayed unstained for generations and I will not allow it changing." David unfolded his newspaper and started to read. "And when you got to Hogwarts do not make me disappointed."

"Father, it's months to September 1st." Lewis sighed. He knew what was coming next and so did the others: rambling.

"I never though having children would be so disappointing. First Sarah went to Gryffindor and befriended with those Weasleys. Played Quidditch. And after graduation she decided to study dragons and run away with one of those red-heads…"

"Dad…" There was almost pleading tone in Sarah's voice. "I'm going to Romania to _work_. And Charlie is my friend."

"You did date him on your sixth year. You told me yourself." Lewis reminded.

"But it's over! Has been already two years since we broke up."

David didn't listen. "And then Lewis befriended with that Satinwhite girl and muggle girl. I just have to hope he finds better company at Hogwarts…"

Lewis and Sarah glanced each other and sighed. It was always like that. Their father said he was disappointed but in reality he didn't mean it in so harsh way. He just had grown up in a different environment which had been even more prejudged. Luckily their mother wasn't from a family like that and gave them space to breath.

"He doesn't hate you two. Actually he is more or less proud of you. He just has problems to show it." She said often. For some reason Lewis found it hard to believe.

* * *

"I'm home." Pamela called from the hall. She only heard some noises from the living room and sighed. "Ian! Have you been watching TV since I left?" she shouted as she took off her shoes.

A little boy's head appeared on the doorway. Ian Satinwhite had his face in a deep frown.

"I went to my friend's also." The six-year-old boy said. "We played football."

"Don't lie to me. You have been here the all day and _watching_ football from the TV." Pamela snapped to the boy. "Now, the remote." She held out her hand and after a moment of a hesitation Ian shut down the TV behind him and gave the remote to the girl who removed the batteries from it.

"Now, off you go. Find your friends and play football with them like you told me you were going to do."

"I didn't say anything like that!" The boy protested but one glare from her sister told not to argue right now. The door slammed shut behind him and Pamela let out a sigh.

After an hour Pamela heard a sound from the living room again. This time it came from the flooing. A smile spread across the girl's face: father was finally home.

"Dad!" She called as she ran the stairs down from the second floor. "You're back!" She dashed to hug the man – Richard Satinwhite. He smiled absent-mindedly and patted the girl's head.

"Safe and sound. As always." He said before yawning loudly. "Sorry little one, I haven't slept properly last night."

"You lucky. I didn't sleep at all." Pamela watched her father who also had dark shades under his eyes and his dark hair – almost black – had also some grey shades, just like his daughter had.

"At least you have inherited you mother's hair. The greyness is less visible." Richard sighed.

"Stop reminding about that. You are saying that every single time it's just two of us." Pamela pouted.

"Sorry… I can't help it."

"I'm lucky you are not this melancholic all the time. Has something happened?" The girl looked up to her father's brown eyes.

"The usual. Paperwork through the night. I never though being an Auror would be sometimes so boring." Richard gave a theatrical sigh. Pamela giggled.

"Tomorrow is my last day in a muggle school. Do you think Mum will keep her promise?"

"I'm sure. Leah was thrilled about the idea and said it reminded about her friend from America. They haven't talked in ages though."

"She'd better keep it. Otherwise I'll hex her as a first thing when I come back for my first summer holiday from Hogwarts."

"I wonder can you wait until that."

"We'll see it then."

"I have to arrest you if you do it. Underage magic outside of the school."

"Funny joke."

"I'm not joking, am I?"

"Aah, stop tickling me!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here was the first chapter. A kind of introduction, yeah. But I hope you liked it because now is your turn. Do send me some feedback and questions. I'd be delighted to answer them... When I publish the next chapter. I wonder how long time it'll take...**

**But now see ya! Bye!**


	2. Letters

**A/N: I'm sorry for the extremelly late update but I lost my computer for a week and after that school started... -.-"**

**But now you got it. I really, really hope you like this one. :)**

* * *

It was finally the absolutely last day of school. And fortunately extremely short day. Pamela only collected her certificate she wouldn't need for anything. She went home straight after that, without glancing at all to Cecilia's direction, without saying a single word to her.

"_Sorry, Cess. It's just better this way. Besides we both know how you hate goodbyes. Maybe it's best if you just forget me and Lew."_

Cecilia watched sadly after her ex-best friend before turning a back to her with a deep sigh and walking home. Everything was already packed and her mother was sitting inside their car – a light grey Audi.

"Ready, dear?" She smiled to the girl. Cecilia shrugged and sat next to her – Susan Taylor. They looked pretty much alike. Both had hazel brown eyes and similar facial features. Only hair was different: Susan had long blond straight hair pulled on a tight bun behind her neck and Cecilia had inherited her brown hair from her father, Eric Taylor.

"I know it's hard to leave this place. You have spent the most memorable time of your life here and got some real friends-."

"Never mind of them. Pamela didn't even greet me today. I was like a pack of air. Completely invisible." Cecilia interrupted with an irritated tone in her voice. She took a cat's basket on her lap. A pair of yellow eyes watched at her and a little 'meow' was heard. The girl smiled to the little kitten. "Well, Ginger, we going to a new home now. The way there is pretty long but we'll stop time to time and I can let you out from there. But now patience please."

A little paw covered in fur of a mixture of black, grey and brown reached out from the basket and tried to get the girl's necklace. Cecilia laughed. "No, Ginger. That's my father's."

The car engine fired and Susan drove the car through the town, towards the highways. Cecilia continued talking to the kitten but looked up then to her mother and said: "Miss dad."

"Me too, my dear, me too." Susan smiled sadly and glanced at an old photo near the speedometer. In that photo was a young man. Extremely young, not even twenty yet. He had olive-green eyes full of laughter and wavy brown hair, similar to Cecilia's except it was short. They both sighed. Leaving behind their life of three years was hard.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. Lewis and Pamela had barely seen. I was weird not to have Cecilia with them so they had mostly spent time alone. Lewis had gotten a habit to climb on the roof of their house and just stare and the clouds without thinking anything. Pamela still went out and read her books on the lawn of the park they had eaten ice cream together. Meanwhile in London Cecilia unpacked her things and walked around her neighborhood, trying to find something to do. Obviously it was the summer which changed their lives forever. When the letters arrived.

For Lewis it was a morning like any others. He threw his enchanted alarm clock out of the window and stumbled to down stairs to eat breakfast, hair stuck to all possible directions. Sarah grinned to him and went to get the mail.

"Oh, Louie! There is a letter to you here!" She sang from the hall.

"Bring it here then…" Lewis mumbled half asleep and crumpled some toast into his cereals. His sister figure appeared behind him and a thick letter made of parchment fell into the boy's cereal bowl. Luckily he didn't use milk with his cereals.

"Sarah! Don't mess up with my food!" Lewis shouted and threw the latter aside.

"You didn't even check the letter?" Sarah said like the boy's actions had mortally wounded her.

"Uh?"

"That. Letter. Is. Your. Very. First. Hogwarts. Letter." The older girl emphasized every word very carefully so the information would sink into her brother's still-half-asleep-mind. The boy looked at her sleepily, picked up the letter and saw the seal with a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake and a text: 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'.

"Don't tickle the sleeping dragon?"

"Is that all you notice?"

"Yeah. So?"

"For Merlin's sake, open it."

"Fine, fine, keep your hair on." Lewis grinned to his sister and weren't sleepy at all anymore. Gosh, it was awesome to make fun with her. That sleepy act had worked perfectly. He opened the letter the smirk still on his face and started to read.

* * *

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Satinwhite,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no order then 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

Pamela stopped reading her letter aloud and a satisfied smiled appeared on her face.

"Well?" Her mother – Leah Satinwhite (née Flow) – asked nervously. She and Richard were opposite Pamela, Richard sipping calmly his morning coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, Leah standing and clutching a kettle holder in both of her hands and watching Pamela.

"Well?" Pamela repeated and raised her eye brows. "I guess I'm going then. I don't find any reason to stay here. Lewis is going anyways."

"Oh, my little Pam has grown up!" Leah exclaimed and hurried around the table to hug her eldest and only daughter. "We are going to buy your school supplies today!"

"But not before you fulfill your promise you made."

"Yes, yes, sweetheart, I always keep my promises."

* * *

Cecilia was just staring at her letter and the plump little witch who had brought it. Pomona Sprout… that was the name the witch had given and told she was witch and that Cecilia was a witch too.

"I used to teach your father Eric when he was at Hogwarts. He was in Hufflepuff, in my House. Pity he died in so early." The witch sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eye. Cecilia stayed quiet and read the letter for the hundredth time. Finally she found her voice.

"Mum, is that true?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Susan had been standing behind the girl all the time and now made an attempt to touch her shoulder. Cecilia slapped her hand away.

"You lied to me, didn't you? You have told lies to me my whole life!" She yelled and run into her new room. The door was heard to slam shut and the windows rattle. Susan sighed.

"Oh dear… I knew she'd react like that." The blonde placed her hand on her forehead for a second. "But where are my manners? Do sit down professor Sprout; I'll make some tea for us. If I understood right you were coming with us to Diagon Alley, right?"

"You are correct. Will she be alright?" Sprout sat on the nearest armchair.

"She just needs time to handle everything this. And when she has calmed down and comes back here, I owe her a big apologize." Susan smiled sadly. "But now the tea."

In ten minutes Susan came back with a tea tray and they settled down to talk about the magical world and Eric Taylor who had died ten years ago.

"How much do you exactly know about magical word? You didn't seem surprised at all about Cecilia." Sprout asked.

"Eric told me a lot. I know the basic places: Diagon Alley, King's Cross. Only thing he kept me out was the ongoing war where he also died. I got scared so I decided to raise Cecilia as a muggle like myself in the case she hadn't inherited any magic from Eric. And also to keep her safe. I decided to wait until the last moment, this moment. You saw the result."

"I see. She seems to have her father's temper. Eric was one of my favorite students." The Hogwarts teacher smiled to the direction Cecilia had gone.

"Definitely, she has. And I'm so glad that she is a witch after all."

Without the two women knowing Cecilia had sneaked out of her room and was now sitting next to the door way and eavesdropping their conversation. Subconsciously she wrapped her fingers around her necklace. The necklace had a little glass bottle in it: made of thin glass and about two inches high. It was almost like a glass tube or a little glassy test tube. As a cap it had a bright yellow crystal which was sealed on its place with black wax.

"_Yellow and black… The same colors than in Hufflepuff's seal."_ The girl thought, watching the bottle. She wasn't angry anymore to her mother. She guessed she understood now. And also she easily forgave people, especially her mother. And now when she had calmed down she noticed for the first time that there was something inside the bottle. Something silvery liquid… or gas… She wasn't sure.

"Mum?" Cecilia rose up and peeked into the living room. Susan and professor Sprout both looked at her. Neither one of them was surprised that she had eavesdropped. "Mum, what's this silvery thing?" Cecilia lifted her necklace higher for the two women to see better. Susan frowned but Sprout seemed to recognize what 'the silvery thing' was.

"That's a memory. Who gave you that?" The professor asked.

"It was Eric. On the night he died that necklace appeared on a night-stand with a letter where he asked me to give it to Cecilia so she can 'watch' it when she is ready. I don't know what he meant though." Susan answered, still frowning.

"Dad's memory… It must be something important then." Cecilia tilted her head slightly to left. "But I guess I won't be ready in a few years." She smiled sadly.

Susan made an attempt to rose up and hug the girl but didn't manage to do it when Cecilia said brightly: "Well, when are we going to buy my school supplies? I'm dying to know more about the magical world even if it means reading textbooks."

Both women laughed and Sprout announced they'd be going very soon and on the way they'd pick up one other muggleborn student for side-along apparation.

* * *

A half an hour later they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron. There were more students and their parents and a two other teachers.

"Well, now when we all are here I'd like to welcome all new students and their parents. Our first stop from here will be Gringotts. There you'll be able to exchange your money into wizarding money." A strict-looking woman explained. She had been introduced as Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor. Cecilia remembered the name from her Hogwarts letter. The woman had come to the Leaky Cauldron with a girl who had bushy brown hair and big front teeth and a boy who looked excited about everything around him. Their names had been Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"From there we'll head to different directions in order to do the shopping quickly." McGonagall continued. There was a tiny wizard next to her who was nodding almost on her every word. He was the Charms teacher, professor Flitwick. He had brought two girls with him, Mandy Brocklehurst and Sally-Anne Perks. Cecilia glanced on her right and grinned with a boy next to her, Dean Thomas. They had picked him and his mother on the way to Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, am I understood? Good. Let's get going then." McGonagall ended her speech and the group headed towards the backdoor of the pub, towards Diagon Alley.

The things in the bank went surprisingly fast. Susan happened to have Eric's vault's key – or Cecilia's vault's, like it was now – so they collected from there the money for the girl's school supplies. Then the group slip up to those three groups they had arrived to Leaky Cauldron. Professor Sprout smiled to Cecilia and Dean.

"Well, I suggest we go to Flourish and Blotts first. The books will be easy to buy even though they may be heavy. Minerva's group already headed to Madam Malkin's - that's a robe shop - and Filius led those girls to Apothecary. Do you have your lists of supplies with you?" Cecilia and Dean nodded simultaneously.

"Good. Now, off we go." The woman said brightly. They took their direction towards a shop on the left side of Diagon Alley. Cecilia took the list from the envelope for the first time after she had received the letter. Dean leaned closer to read it over her shoulder.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
_First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. Ona plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble..."

The list continued a bit more but the two kids weren't paying attention on it anymore. They had reached the shop which was flooding with all kind of magic books and even books written by muggles and told how they imaginated magic.

"Competition who gets all the books first?" Cecilia whispered to Dean. The boy grinned to her.

"You're on!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that was the chapter number two. I hope you liked it. If you did please click that magical button below. And if you didn't click it anyways and tell me why. Thank you. I hope I find something that makes me write more. Bye!**


	3. Meeting up

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been far too long time from the previous chapter. I beg you to forgive me. The school has started again and now the exam week is getting nearer and nearer. *sigh***

**Anyways, now we get back to the business and the plot gets a bit forward... Or then this is just another introducion chapter to my characters, I dunno. But I hope you like it. Unfortunately you won't meet Nathan yet. But soon, very soon.**

* * *

The two soon-to-be first-years wandered between bookshelves, looking for their new school books. It wasn't easy task as a completion because time to time they stopped to look in awe the mysterious book-titles or weird looking witches and wizards. After twenty minutes of looking they returned to the place where their mothers and professor Sprout were standing.

"Which one won?" The asked in unison, the books on their arms. Susan laughed.

"I reckon it was a tie."

"Boring!" Came the reply. Cecilia and Dean shoved the books on their mothers arms, telling them it was their job to buy them since the kids and already done the job in finding them. While the women were paying the books, Cecilia took the school supply list again from the envelope.

"Do you have any idea where you wanna go next?" Dean asked her.

"I dunno… Apothecary sounds good…" The girl folded the list back to its envelope. "How about you?"

"I'd like to get my wand already but I guess it's better to leave the best thing as the last one." The boy smirked with a shrug.

* * *

The group of five walked down the Alley. They were heading to cauldron shop and after that to Apothecary. On the way they passed Flitwick's group. Cecilia waved to the two girls but they didn't notice her because they were engaged in a discussion about something absolutely non-important. The same feeling of being ignored and absolutely invisible stabbed the girl again. Oh, how she missed Pamela and Lewis. How much she would have given for being with them again…

"CECILIA!" She was hugged tightly suddenly and had to take a few steps backwards to keep her balance. The hugger's scent was familiar and even though she couldn't see their face and the red color in the long sandy-brown hair confused her for a second, she could immediately recognize who it was.

"Pa-Pamela?" The bespectacled girl choked out and earned a squeeze from the other girl. She saw her mother and Dean and professor Sprout looking at her and her friend she hadn't seen in a time that felt like ages. She also saw Pamela's parents and little brother coming towards.

"I missed you so much. I was so sure I would never see you again. I'm sorry how I treated you on our last day at school…" The words were coming from Pamela's mouth very quickly as she tried to get said everything in a very short time – like fearing Cecilia would go away at any second. And guessing her thoughts, Cecilia wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered: "I'm not going anywhere, Pam." No one else heard that whisper and it wasn't even the point but finally Pamela let go of her slowly, very slowly, one question tattooed all over her face: "How?"

Cecilia smiled to her. "I'm the one who should be asking that from you."

"I'm a witch. I have always been. And Lewis is a wizard… Oh, I'm so happy to see you." Pamela shook her head hard.

"Pam, this is not like you. You don't usually ramble; it's my job."

"Yeah, but how about you? Are you a muggleborn?" Pamela was still holding Cecilia's hand tightly.

"No, my dad was a wizard but mum raised me as a muggle for some reason." The wizard-used words were coming naturally from Cecilia's mouth, like a language she had talked ever since she was little but for some reason forgotten due a lack of use. And in a way it was like that.

"So you are Eric's daughter?" Richard Satinwhite's voice asked above the girls. "I should have known that."

"You knew my father?" Cecilia asked her eyes big like a pair of galleons.

"Yes, I did. He was three years younger than I and in Hufflepuff. Dated your mother Susan for years and introduced her to the magical world briefly before he graduated and married her. Nice young man. You look a lot like him. I guess I should've recognized you ages ago…" Something in Richard's eyes told there was more in the story but he turned to his daughter then and that something was gone.

"Pamela, you shouldn't run away like that. Especially not in a crowd like this. You almost gave your mother a heart attack." He scolded playfully the girl.

Meanwhile Susan was engaged in a conversation with Leah and professor Sprout. Dean and Ian were talking about soccer. In the middle of those conversations Ian lifted his gaze to the professor and asked: "What subject do you teach?"

"Herbology." Professor Sprout answered with a smile. The seven-year-old boy was silent for a second and stated then: "Sounds boring."

"Ian! That's rude!" Pamela said immediately to her brother who scowled at her. The adults turned to look at her in a surprise. She flushed slightly and looked at her father. She shouldn't have been able to hear that. Richard just smiled at her and said to Ian then: "Ian, you should not make decisions which subject is boring and which is interesting by the sound of it. Wait for four years and make those decisions after attending the classes."

* * *

"I guess we should better get going now. Otherwise we'll run out of time. It was nice to meet you again Leah, Richard. And I expect to see you on my classes, Pamela. I hope _you_ won't be bored at Herbology lessons." Professor Sprout smiled to the family of four. The said girl blushed a bit more and shot a glare on her brother.

"Bye, Pamela!"

"Bye, Cess! I'll owl you later!"

"Uh… Okay!"

When Cecilia's group had disappeared from sight Pamela looked her parents. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I thought you could go to Madam Malkin's while Ian and I go to get your schoolbooks and other supplies. Richard will go to Apothecary and pick you up then for your wand and pet." Leah answered with a smile.

"I? Alone? To Malkin's?" Pamela couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sure you'll be alright. Remember: three sets of black working robes. Just say you are going to Hogwarts."

"Okay." Still slightly dazed Pamela headed to the shop painted red and in the window a lot of colorful fabrics. She stepped into the shop where a nice-looking witch greeted her and after asking if she was going to Hogwarts, led her on a stool to stand on. In ten minutes she was ready and about that time Richard came in to pay the robes and take Pamela with him for the most waited moment in every witch and wizard's life: buying the wand.

When they stepped into the dusty shop, the first thing Pamela did was a sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you and welcome!" Came the reply somewhere behind the shelves. Pamela looked around. There wasn't anyone else seen yet. But then the owner of the voice appeared. "Well, going to Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Yes, I am." Pamela nodded curtly. The wandmaker's silvery grey hair was sticking to every direction and his eyes were pale and slightly misty. Pamela had to suppress a shudder. Something in the man was really creepy.

"Ah, Richard Satinwhite, it's already twenty-two years since you came here to buy your wand. Twelve and half inches, elm and a dragon heartstring. Perfect for defensive magic." Mr. Ollivander noticed Richard standing behind the girl. Pamela was relieved the attention was away from her for a second. Richard smiled to the wandmaker friendly. He wasn't surprised at all that he remembered. It was part of his job: every wand was unique as well as was the witches and wizards who used them.

The pearly white eyes turned back to Pamela. "You do resemble your mother, Leah Flow. Eleven and two thirds, rowan and a unicorn's hair. Bendy but temperamental. But now is your turn. Which one is your wand hand?"

"Right one." By the answer Ollivander took out a silvery measure tape and started to take measurements on Pamela's right arm. Several different measurements while speaking and explaining a couple of things about the wands he made. Pamela noticed suddenly the measure tape was doing the measuring by itself as the wandmaker was behind the shelves, looking for a suitable want for her. After a couple of minutes he emerged and with a snap of his fingers the measure tape flopped on the floor.

"Right, try this one." The man gave her a wand made of light colored wood, rather short. "Birch, nine and two third inches and a unicorn hair."

Pamela had barely got a hold on it when Mr. Ollivander already took it away. "No, no, no…"

Followed by several other wands and Pamela getting slightly nervous, the wandmaker came out behind the shelves again. He opened the slim and a bit dusty box he was holding and took out a reddish brown wand. "I don't usually use this wood and it's tricky to find a suitable wizard for one but perhaps…" He mumbled but continued then with a bit louder voice: "Cherry tree, ten and half inches and a phoenix feather. Excellent for transfigurations."

Pamela took the wand, gulping nervously. She had nothing to worry about though. On the moment she had it on her hand she felt nice warmness spreading to her fingers. She waved it and drew a deep crimson arc with silvery lines around in the air.

"Bravo, bravo." Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands with delight. He seemed absolutely happy to find an owner to that wand. "Sixteen years that wand has been in this shop, thirty seven customers have tried it. You are the one who it chose." He took the wand from Pamela and wrapped it with its box to a brown paper. After paying twelve galleons from the wand, Pamela and her father exited the shop.

* * *

"Dad? What did he mean when he talked about not using cherry tree?" The girl asked after a couple of minute's silence.

"Well… I don't know much about wandlore but Cherry is not very common wand tree in Britain. It's mostly used on Japan. But exceptions always exist."

"Uh… okay…"

"Hey, I haven't gotten you a birthday present yet. Your mother already helped you dye your hair but I haven't given you anything. I'm bad father." Richard scolded himself.

"Dad, you are just busy." Pamela shook her hair. It was dyed with crimson red from the tips to the half way of the over-shoulder-length. The color made her look less pale and cover a bit the slight greyness she had.

"Yes, I am but it doesn't excuse me of skipping your birthday. After all it was in May. What would you like to have?"

"Can I get anything?" Pamela asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Almost anything. You're daddy's little girl and going to Hogwarts. You deserve something special."

"Well… There is one thing I noticed a couple of years ago at Flourish and Blotts but I don't know what mum would think about it."

"Hmm… Let me guess… _The Theory of Animaguses_? I saw you watching that book last time you were there. I guess you mother won't allow you have that book but…" Richard trailed off as he saw his wife and son coming through the crowd. "I'll get it to you for tomorrow, okay? A little secret between us two."

"Okay!"

"Ah, here you are dear. I thought you had gone lost. Did you get your wand?" Leah asked as she and Ian reached the other two members of their family.

"Yup, will I get now my pet?" Pamela was literally bouncing from excitement.

"Yes, have you already decided what you want?"

"An owl!"

* * *

An hour later Pamela was sitting on her loft bed in her room. She was writing two letters. One for Lewis and one for Cecilia. Her Boreal owl – named September – was sitting on her cage and waiting eagerly her first letter delivery under the new owner. When the girl finished the letters, she addressed them carefully and climbed down on her bed. She tied them carefully on September's legs and told her: "The first one is to Lewis Locksley. He lives nearby. When he has gotten his fly straight to Cecilia Taylor's and stay there until she answers. I guess she hasn't got an owl but I bet Lewis has. Do you understand?"

The owl pecked Pamela's hand gently as a yes and flew away from an open window.

There was a sharp knock on Lewis' bedroom window that woke the boy up and caused him fall from a midnight blue hammock he had hung on the ceiling. For his luck the fall wasn't more than six feet but enough for him to find a reason to mumble a couple of well-chosen swear words. He got up and opened the window. The owl there was unfamiliar and giving him one of the two letters it had. Lewis untied the letter and the owl took off immediately.

"What a manners…" He ripped the envelope open.

"_Dear Lewis,_

_I have some exciting news for you. Today, when I went to Diagon Alley with my family for my school  
supplies I met someone I would've never guessed to meet: Cecilia! She is a witch. Her father was a wizard  
and in Hufflepuff but after he died her mother decided to cut off every contacts to wizarding world._

_But how's your summer been? I have been quite well but I truly miss all the things we have done on previous  
summers. I can't wait until Hogwarts so we three can be together again._

_Love  
Pamela_

_P.S. I have dyed my hair a bit. It looks super cool now with red."_

Lewis smirked widely and climbed back to his hammock. He was so glad to hear that Cess would also come to the Hogwarts. "I wonder what kind of face father will make after hearing this…" He thought smugly. He'd answer to the letter later. Maybe tomorrow, after going to Diagon Alley and getting an own owl.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was my gift to you and now is your turn to give a gift to me, that's only fair, so REVIEW! If you don't I'll come and hex you(joke, joke). No, siriusly, I need feedback. I need somehting to egg me on with this fic.**

**And thank you for reading this chapter!**


	4. Mew, I'm a cat?

**A/N: Hello, I'm here again! The first exam week is finally over. This chapter goes around cats a bit... Just like you can assume from the title. I have also some good news for you. Nathan will make his first appearance in this chapter. Yay!**

**More specific info after the chapter.**

* * *

On the next day Lewis walked to downstairs where his parents were, sitting in the living room and reading some thick books, like they always did on weekends. The raven-haired boy entered with a wide grin plastered on his face. David and Marie didn't hear him coming so he had to cough a bit to get their attention.

"What now, dear? Is everything alright?" Marie asked her son right away. David just glanced at him briefly before turning back to his book.

"Everything is fine. Magnificent actually." Lewis grinned. "When are we going to Diagon Alley? Today perhaps?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sarah appeared behind the boy.

"I want to get my school supplies and owl so I don't need to borrow Nero all the summer."

"And why would you need to borrow it?" Sarah frowned. Nero was her owl and Lewis didn't usually use it since he used to be always with his friends. Besides, this summer he had been all the time in his room without any attempts to contact anyone so the statement was a bit odd.

"To write to Pamela and Cess." Came the simple answer as the dark grey eyes watched the reaction of David Locksley who had listened the conversation while pretending to read the book.

"WHAT?!" The patriarch of Locksley family roared. The book fell on the floor as the man straightened up and looked the eleven-year-old boy in fury. The boy didn't even flinch, just grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah…" Lewis said with a hard thinking tone and tilted his head. "I suppose you don't know yet but Cecilia is a witch, half-blood actually. Pamela met her at Diagon Alley and wrote about it to me yesterday." His grin didn't falter at all under his father's stern look. The opposite actually, the grin widened even more and made him look like a grey-eyed Cheshire cat.

"Lil' Cess is a witch?" Sarah exclaimed, recovering from the shock first.

"Yup! According Pam Cess's father was in Hufflepuff and got killed many years ago. And since her mother is a muggle who didn't really understand what was the previous war about or when did it stop, Cess grew up without knowing anything about magic." Lewis explained enthusiastically to his parents' stunned faces.

"So, when are we going to shopping?"

* * *

Cecilia was lying on her stomach on the floor her brand new school books scattered around her. Ginger was walking around and sniffing everything. The cat was used to the mess in the girl's room and now also used to the new room and its smell. Now it was getting used to the new books and weird wooden stick on the girl's hand. The girl herself was absolutely immersed by her transfiguration book and was disappointed she couldn't start practicing yet. Cecilia had placed a match in front of her and was chanting the incantation in her mind while imagining it to turn into a needle.

After moments of doing that she got bored and closed the books with a snap. Stretching she sat up and stuck her wand into the loose bun she had made high on her head. The bespectacled girl scooped the kitten on her lap and cuddled her.

"We are going to Hogwarts in September, Ginger." She said to the kitten. "I can't wait. I guess mum is going to be lonely but she is a busy woman so she can't take care of you when I'm away so I'll take you with me. And guess what? Pamela and Lewis are coming too! Do you remember them? I suppose not right now but I'm sure you do when you meet them."

Behind the door Susan was listening her daughter's talk to the cat with a sad smile on her face. She had tried to make Cecilia go out and make some new friends but the girl had shut herself into the room and hadn't listened the woman. But now she was absolutely different. Instead of brooding she was exited and talking constantly about everything she had learnt from the books. Susan had also read them and she was happy for the girl but couldn't help thinking how everything was being taken away from her… by magic.

"_No, I must not think that. Eric was a fine wizard and professor Sprout said the war has been over for ten years already. Cecilia will be alright, she'll be happy. Besides she already promised to write me every week. I'll be fine too."_ Susan shook her head and knocked the door of her daughter's room carefully.

"Yea?"

"Lunch is ready. Are you coming?"

"I guess so. I have to feed Ginger anyways." Cecilia opened the door with a smile. Ginger was purring on the girl's arms. Susan smiled back: that was the image of her daughter she wanted to remember. The image of a smiling girl.

* * *

Pamela was on her bed reading a letter Cecilia had sent her. Ink was splattered around the piece of parchment by excitement and inexperience of writing with a quill and ink. The girl smiled fondly at the letter which now represented her friend far away.

A fluttering of wings interrupted Pamela from her thoughts and she saw a pitch black owl sitting on September's cage. She did not recognize the owl but was sure it wasn't from school. Why would they write to her so soon after the acceptation letter? Unless… The girl shook her head, dismissing the possibility. They wouldn't know about it, definitely not. She climbed – more like jumped – down from her bad and ripped the letter open. It was from Lewis.

"_Hi Crimson(your new nick-name),_

_I just got home from Diagon Alley and decided to answer to your letter. I wanted to wait until I get my own owl you see… Her name is Mercury and she is pretty proud personality. What's yours name?_

_Anyways I thank you for the letter and information about Cess. You should've seen father's face when I said she's a witch. :D_

_At Diagon Alley we mat up briefly with my second cousin Nathan Parker who was at Flourish and Blotts, looking for some light reading. He is pretty nice guy but always reading something. His brother is in Ravenclaw by the way and got a Prefect badge I heard. You bet my father expects me to get one since Sarah didn't… But now back to Nathan. He is a real bookworm and I dread to know what is his 'light reading'… But he also has a great sense of humor too and has already promised to come a pull some pranks with us. :)"_

Pamela smiled at Lewis writing. He was so easily led to sidetracks both in writing and in talking. And the cousin of his seemed really nice. Maybe they'd meet at the train.

"_I have already done some simple spells in secret from my parents. Sarah knows though… She seems to notice everything and is right now in my room and reading what I'm writing. I guess she just wants to spend some time with me before leaving to Romania to meet her dear boyfriend-"_

Pamela frowned at the inky line for a second before continuing to read the letter.

"_Ouch, I just got hit by a pillow and now my ears are ringing from Sarah's scream: 'Charlie is not my boyfriend!' I guess she just confirmed she has a crush on him, what do you think?_

_I guess we'll see on September first at Platform 9 ¾. I think father won't let me meet you before that. See ya to that moment Crimson!_

_Lewis_

_P.S. If you don't like you nick-name Crimson, I can also call you Grim Spoon. I have no idea where did that come from though…"_

Pamela laughed aloud at the end of the letter and put it on her desk. She also took Cecilia's letter from her bed and placed it next to the other one. "Heh, I think I'll prefer Crimson after all. Grim Spoon…" She shook her head amusedly when someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She didn't turn around to see who it was: she already knew it was her father.

"May I come in?" Richard asked.

"I don't have any reason to forbid you." Pamela glanced over her shoulder as the man stepped in, closing the door behind. The girl's eyes fell on the thick book he was holding tightly against his chest. "Is that it?"

"A late birthday present for you? Yes, it is." The girl launched herself at Richard by that answer. The man smiled at his daughter's antics and tapped her back clumsily. "Just don't tell Leah, okay?"

"Dad, c'mon! I asked you to buy this book to me in secret from Mum. Why in Merlin's name I would tell about this to her?" Pamela sighed theatrically. Richard gave the book to her and exited the room after giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. The partly red-haired girl grinned happily and climbed back on her bed, the new book with her.

"_Should I do this now? I already know what animal I'd be…"_ She thought. On the previous summer she and her cousins Katherine and Jack had made a certain potion at their grandfather's place which made them fall into a trance and see their animagus forms. Pamela's mother and Jacky and Kathry's mother Joan (Richard's big sister) had been extremely angry but hadn't punished them. Jacky and Kathry because they were already of age and Pamela because she was 'too young and didn't understand what happened'. That incident was also the reason she couldn't ask her mother to buy that book her father willingly had bought to her. Richard always liked her jokes and pranks she had pulled with Lewis and Cess. He hadn't even gotten mad at doing the first step of becoming an animagus. Leah on the contrary was the one watching after her grades. She did have an imagination and a sense of humor but sometimes she acted like she didn't.

"Bloody Ravenclaw…" Pamela mumbled and started to read. She definitely would be a Gryffindor, just like her father.

* * *

"Nathan! I'm bored!" Rang through the Manor of Parker family. A girl with red hair and bright green cat-like eyes appeared on the doorway of a ten-year-old boy's room. The boy himself was lying on his bed and reading some thick book. His onyx eyes didn't leave the pages when he addressed to the girl: "Lucy Evanna Parker… How many times I have to say, 'Knock before you come in.'?"

"Pretty many times because you haven't had a door to knock since you and cousin Lewis blew it away last Christmas." Lucy huffed. "I can't understand how you are so boring around me but funny and jokey around Lewis."

"Maybe because you are a girl, my little sister and two years younger than me. Lewis is more like my friend and a boy and the same age than me." Nathan stated with a bored tone in his voice. "Why don't you go and bully Jonah?"

"_Because_ I know you are as bored as I am."

"NATHAN ARES PARKER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Another voice rang through the house.

"I told you to go and bully him. You could've seen his face and told me then…"

"What did you do this time?" The tone in Lucy's voice was something one could hear in big sister's voice, not in a nine-year-old little sister's.

"I gave him cat ears and a tail. A simple mirage spell actually."

"Which is fourth year stuff."

"I'm bored so what?!" Nathan exclaimed and Lucy started to giggle. The girl jumped on her big brother's four-poster and smiled at him.

"Mew, he's a cat."

* * *

Cecilia chomped her food fast and scooped Ginger from the floor. The kitten got caught by surprise and attacked the girl.

"Okay, alright… Peace!" The bespectacled girl dropped the kitten who just continued eating, now a bit grumpily. Cecilia looked and the blood dripping fresh scratches on her bare arms and sighed. "Mum, I'm going back to my room!" She called to the living room where her mother was watching TV, six o'clock news or something like that.

"Okay, dear. Don't stay up for too long." Came the reply. The girl huffed and rolled her hazel brown eyes. She wasn't _that_ obsessed or excited or hyper or whatever another good word fit in that place. She wouldn't miss her goodnight sleeps for some books. No matter if the books were about the world she really belonged to they were still just books.

* * *

Sarah peeked into the room of her little brother and saw only a leg hanging over the edge of the midnight blue hammock. Silently she sneaked closer and checked if everything was alright with the eleven-year-old. Lewis laid on his hammock, his raven hair hanging in front of his face and silvery grey eyes half-closed. On his lap was a book from some anonymous author behind a fake name. _'Liis Burack's_ _Tips for Mischief and Mayhem_' read as a title and under it was a picture of exploding potions' classroom and a couple of widely grinning schoolboys running away. On the bottom of the cover was a tiny text: 'These are only tips for pranks and how to get away from trouble. These tips are only for the beginning of a great prankster career. Make sure you'll be creative and beat up this book's advises in future!'

That book was one of Lewis's favorites. He didn't read much but what he did read, he'd also remember. Sarah smiled fondly at the sleeping form of the boy and took the book gently away. She placed it on the desk nearby and took a blanked from the foot of the hammock. The big sister covered the little brother warmly and make sure he wouldn't fall. _"I wonder how he'll be able to sleep in a normal bed at Hogwarts then…"_ She shook her head lightly and left, closing the door behind.

* * *

It was already midnight. Pamela climbed down on her bed and went to the door of her room. She checked it was locked and looked around to make sure no one would come if she'd put on the lights. She did so and took her animagus book under her pillow. The girl sat in the middle of the room and opened the book. She had read one particular page so many times she already knew it by heart. She still recited it a couple of times before starting.

She formed a picture about a sandy brown cat with light blue eyes. The breed was something like Abyssinian, she wasn't sure. Nevertheless it was the same cat she had seen in her trance a year ago. This time it was a bit different though. The tail had gotten some of the same red color she had in her hair. It was just a tail tip but that was even better. A smile played on Pamela's lips. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs. After placing her hands on her lap she relaxed and started chanting in her mind: _"Transformus Animagus, Transformus Animagus,__Transformus Animagus…"_

Pamela gathered her magic, just like her father had told her he did when he apparated. Even though she kept her eyes closed she could feel the magic glowing around her. The girl consecrated even harder and a slight from appeared on her face. But her body didn't stiffen or collapse. Instead she felt really light and… It was over. The magic died down and she was still in brightly lit room. She looked around once more and listened hard if her parents had woken up. No they hadn't, no steps on the hall way. She tried to get on her feet but fell on her back.

Surprisingly she didn't hear a _loud_ thud that was expected when a child fell down. Instead she got a _soft_ thud. She looked around and rolled on her side. This time by using her arms she sat up. The room was still the same yet different. No, the room wasn't the different one, _she_ was. She was watching it from a whole different perspective, from… _a cat's point of view_.

"_This can't be possible… There is no way… I'm just eleven… How…"_ Pamela couldn't even form proper sentences in her mind because of her shock. Then she realized to look at herself. She wasn't a girl anymore. Instead of hands and feet she saw two pairs of paws covered with light brown fur. She even had a tail with red tail tip. Slowly she got on her feet and walked around the room. She jumped softly on her desk and from there on her bed. Then back on the floor. She looked at her reflection in the mirror she kept against the wall and saw a cat staring back. The very same cat than in the trance. If the cats were able to smirk there would have been a wide mischievous smirk on her face. Stepping around and observing what she saw, Pamela came to the conclusion the transformation had been a success. Consecrating hard she turned back into a girl, picked up her book and climbed back on her bed. The smile didn't leave her lips even after falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, everything in this chapter happened during one day. Sorry for jumping from one place to another. but now I'll give you a bit of information about my characters so you won't be too confused in my OC jungle. :)**

**Pamela Marigold Satinwhite:  
- birthday the 31st May 1980  
- family: father Richard(Gryffindor, +2yr than Marauders), mother Leah(Ravenclaw, same age than Marauders) and little brother Ian(-4yr than Pam), also mentioned two cousins Jack and Katherine  
- cat animagus now**

**Lewis Castor Locksley  
- birthday the 13th October 1979  
- family: father David(Slytherin), mother Marie(Ravenclaw, not Leah's friend) and big sister Sarah(Gryffindor, +8yr)  
**

**Cecilia Kathleen Taylor  
-birthday the 27th March 1980  
-family: father Eric(Hufflepuff, -1yr than Marauders, deceased), mother Susan(muggle, same age than Eric)**

**Nathan Ares Parker  
- birthday the 7th January 1980  
- family: father Jonathan(Ravenclaw), mother Heather(Slytherin, David's cousin), big brother Jonah(Ravenclaw, +4yr(same age than Percy), Prefect), and little sister Lucy(-2yr)**

**If you have questions, ask. I gladly answer to them. I'd also appreciate if you'd tell me if some of my characters starts to resemble Mary Sue/Gary Stu. I'm especially worried about Pam...**

**The book Lewis was reading... It was written by Sirius, yes. Fake name of course so he wouldn't lose his image... I wonder do Fred and George also have it too...**


	5. Train ride to a new life

**A/N: Hello, I'm finally back. I hope you don't hate me for taking so long. If you do I understand I deserve it.**

**But now, we're finally get closer to Hogwarts. I hope you'll like this one and then tell me if you did. Okay? Good, let's get started!**

* * *

September the 1st. The date every single eleven-year-old witch and wizard kid waited for. Even some older students did. Cecilia Taylor was no exception to that rule. She stood on the Platform Nine and Three Quaters, admiring the scarlet colored steam locomotive. She was holding a small willow basket on her arms and her mother was standing next to her with a carriage and the girl's trunk.

"It's pretty…" Cecilia breathed.

"Yes, it is. Eric showed it to me once… Many years ago…" Susan sighed sadly. But before the girl could notice it she hid it. "C'mon, let's get your trunk into the train so you can find yourself a compartment. Your friends might already be somewhere."

"Yes!"

Together they lifted the heavy trunk into the train about the time it already whistled. Cecilia rushed back to the platform to give one last hug to her mother before jumping in. The train started to move slowly and speed up then.

"Bye, mum! I'll write to you soon!"

"Bye, sweetie! Take care of yourself!"

"I will!"

"And I'll look after her!" Another voice joined in. Cecilia turned to see Pamela standing next to her and also waving to Susan. Then the train turned around a corner and they couldn't see the platform anymore.

"I wondered where you were but then I heard your voice." The slightly red-haired girl smiled and took a hold on Cecilia's trunk. "Come. We already have a compartment for us."

"You heard my voice? Through everything this?" Cecilia gestured with her arms to all possible directions. It was true. The train had clanked and whistled etc. when it had started to move plus there were a lot of students on the corridors talking and running and dragging their trunks. She couldn't have heard it. It was simply impossible.

"Of course I heard. Our compartment is right next to this door and you were practically yelling." Pamela shrugged and opened the door of the compartment nearby. "Guys, I found her." She called in. Cecilia frowns. Guys? Is there someone else with Pamela and Lewis? She got her answer and soon as she peeked in. There was another boy sitting on the bench, on the right side of the window. He had buried his face behind a book, Hogwarts, The History.

"Hi, Cess." Lewis greeted the be-spectacled girl next to the other boy. "May I introduce you to my second-cousin, Nathan Parker?"

The said boy looked up from his book and smiled a bit. His expression was bored though but Cecilia guessed he always looked like that.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan stated but returned back to his book.

"Same here…"

"Don't worry Cess. He is always like that." Lewis laughed.

"I'm not _always _like this. I just happen to know this train ride will take about eight hours _to _Hogwarts so we have plenty of time socialize." Nathan replied without removing his gaze from the book he found so interesting. Cecilia sighed. Eight hours?! That's forever! Pamela snickered next to her and sat opposite Nathan as Cecilia took her own place opposite Lewis.

"I'll sleep a bit now. Lewis, I guess I can trust you to buy me some chocolate frogs." Pamela flipped a couple of sickles from her pocket to the black haired-boy who caught them easily. She yawned and settled comfortably in her seat.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Cecilia asked her eyes wide.

"Did you?"

"No, but…"

"…" Silence. Pamela had already fallen asleep.

"Man… I want her sleeping gifts…" Lewis complained playfully and stuffed the coins to his robe pockets.

* * *

The train ride went along pretty quickly. Lewis taught Cecilia play with Goblestones and Exploding Snap. She got hold on the idea of those games pretty soon and in no time she was able to beat the boy up for the first time.

"Ha!"

"Nooo!" Lewis exclaimed and the cards he had been holding blew up on his face. With a sigh he took a handkerchief and wiped the dust away.

"Hey, have you thought about the Houses at all yet? What house would you like to be in?" Cecilia asked the two boys since Pamela was still sleeping. Lewis seemed to think about his answer for a while but Nathan gave his right away: "Ravenclaw. My father had been in it and so is my brother. My mother was in Slytherin." He added after noticing the question on the girl's face. She nodded.

"But aren't they saying that all bad wizards are coming from that House?"

"Nah, that's just some crazy opinion of some wizards who looks that House down in everyday basis. Mostly the ones who lost their family members during the war. And part of Slytherin's bad reputation is You-Know-Who who himself was in that House and so was the majority of his followers." Lewis shrugged. "The other part is also the rumor that says Salazar Slytherin didn't want any muggleborns to Hogwarts. But nowadays the things are different."

"I see. But you didn't answer to my first question yet." Cecilia pointed out.

"Honestly, I don't care which House I'm going to be in. Father was a Slytherin and mum a Ravenclaw. Sarah graduated last year and she was in Gryffindor. Dad wasn't too pleased… But let's say I'd like to be in Slytherin. At least I could lose points from the gittiest House ever." Lewis smirked. "How about you?"

"I don't know. Dad was in Hufflepuff but I didn't know him at all…" Cecilia looked at her feet and moved them nervously around the clean compartment floor.

"Well, that House suits you well I think. You seem to be a loyal to your friends and according what Lewis has told about you, you work hard; if something perks your imagination you try your best to find out everything about the subject. In the other hand I guess you could do well also in Gryffindor." Nathan said and looked at the girl who beamed at him.

"How about Pam?" Cecilia turned to look at her friend who was still fast asleep and leaning against the cold window. _"She'll catch a cold sooner or later…"_

"Ha! She's a Gryffindor for sure! Her father was in that House and also her mother's family has some past with it." Lewis laughed but stopped soon as the said girl snorted and shifted a bit in her sleep. Instead he took out the card deck again. "This time I won't lose."

* * *

"You know I have an idea…" Lewis said but trailed off as the compartment door opened, revealing a witch with a food trolley on the corridor. The three children filled their pockets and the majority of free place on the seats with candy. Cecilia was thrilled about magical sweets and made Lewis chuckle at her beaming face.

"Like candy?" Nathan placed a bag of chocolate frogs on Pamela's lap.

"You bet. I love all kind of sweet things while Pam prefers chocolate only and Lewis…"

"I like salty treats!" Lewis grinned behind a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "But these are good too."

"You said you had an idea about something, didn't you Lew?" Cecilia looked up from her very first Chocolate frog card(Agrippa). Nathan shook his head as a grin appeared on the other black-haired boy's face.

"I don't have a good feeling about that."

"Aww, Natty, starting to be goody two-shoes even before our school carrier has begun?" Lewis teased.

"No, I just know from experience that your ideas aren't the most safest ones."

"But you don't even know yet what I'm planning. And when you hear it, I know you won't stay away from it."

"Fine! Fire away!" Nathan sighed and sat his book aside.

"Pranking is fun, right? But even funnier it is when no one catches us. So… what if we stay hidden, prank others and won't get caught? We always leave a message and challenge them to catch us. And by the end of the year we'll reveal our identity."

"That sounds great!" Cecilia agreed immediately. Nathan seemed thoughtful but nodded then.

"But how about Pamela?"

"She's in for sure. I've known her for so long time. And by the way, what if we keep low profile for the first week about our friendship. Let's get some friends among our own house and plan behind the scenes."

"I really, really, like this idea. Since when you've been so good in scheming?"

"Since I was five I guess. I don't really remember anything else before that except running into the kitchen, tripping and hitting my head against a corner of a dining table. That wasn't nice. I was three and I still have a mark from that." Lewis pointed a small scar in the end of his left eyebrow. "But that's not the point right now."

"You started." Nathan took his book again and resumed reading.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"But if we are going to keep low profile during this year how are we supposed to communicate or meet?" Cecilia asked a puzzled expression on her face.

"By the way… why did you thought about keeping low profile about our friendship?" Nathan didn't even bother to remove his gaze from the pure white pages he was reading. Lewis grinned and leaned back lazily.

"Well, ya know the House rivalries… They're pretty strong, especially the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this was short. The next chapter will also be pretty short too but the next ones should be longer then... Now... there is a magical button down there... Please press it, it won't bite you, and tell me your opinoin about this chapter or everything you've read this far. Thank you very much!**


End file.
